Waiting
by lanzky
Summary: After the war, Draco was sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban. Now that he was joining the world again, he was wavering with the thoughts that everyone has forgotten him and moved on with out him. Dramione


It's been five years since he got sentenced for bearing the mark and he will be finally free. Not exactly, since he was going to serve in the community for at least a year before he can get rid of the aurors that will survey his actions. _That's a minor detail_ , he thought to himself. Thinking about it, five years in Azkaban and a year of community work was already light for everything he have done.

He was now walking in the poorly lit corridor of Azkaban, in a few minutes, he's out of here. Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, he was overjoyed to leave this dirty and gloomy place, the dementors have been remove for siding in the dark side during the war, but it didn't affect the overall depressing ambiance of Azkaban; and at the same time, worried about the outside world. Others were moving forward during those five years, while he was there in his dark, smelly cell losing his mind.

He can see the door.  
"This might be what muggles meant by seeing the light at end of the tunnel," he muttered under his breath.

"This is it," the prison guard turned and looked at him, "Are you ready?"  
"I'm going to escape this prison if I stayed another minute here." The guard laughed. He meant it, he was unsure about everything beyond that door but he spent long enough to know what he wants.

"Do you have all your things there?" Most people have a box of important things they bring to Azkaban.  
Draco put his right hand inside the pocket of his trouser, "I have it."

He covered his eyes from the surprising difference of light. It was not sunshine but a heavy down pour that greeted him. Perfect he thought.

He let out a shaky breath; he was actually scared that no one might show up. He was scared that everyone has moved on in their lives that they forgot him. Every night a voice in the back of his head tells him that he's better off dead; no one will know the difference either way. It was months of sleepless nights and days of berating himself.

Then there they were; his parents and Pansy. A mixture of gladness and disappointment whirled inside him.

"Draco, darling," Narcissa broke the moment of silence, a bead of tear rolled down her cheek. She was trying so hard to act like the classy pureblood but failing. Lucius guided her to come near their child.  
His father had changed. The glare he had once been scared of is gone. He was holding an umbrella for the both of them; he also noted that they are closer than when the Dark Lord was in their house.

Narcissa immediately hugged him; she was holding back her tears. He can tell from her shaking how bad she missed him. He reciprocated the hug like a lost child reuniting his parents.

"Draco, I'm so glad you're back." Her mother slowly extracted herself after a few minutes of just hugging him. Before he could answer, his father hug him the same.  
"It was hard Draco but it's over." Lucius said softly, no malice in his voice, Draco could tell he was regretful of all the actions and decision he made.

His father was never to show emotions, it felt a bit awkward but patted his father's back.

"I don't know how to get back to you or your mother, I'm so sorry." Draco returned the hug, "We're together again, that's the most important thing," he assured his father.

Another attack of affection hit him the moment his father let go.

"Draco! I missed you! " Draco chuckled, his best friend, Pansy was crying in his arms, hitting him. How could he have thought that no one might have missed him? "I never left. I couldn't even if I wanted! "She laughed and let go. "We will have a dinner later at the manor for your release," she said while wiping her tears. "Would you like to rest first in your home or…" she trailed off. "I had plenty of alone time in there," he motioned to the gate behind him, "catching up wouldn't sound bad." 

They started walking towards the apparition point, Pansy now sharing his green umbrella with Draco.

"You look the same after Lucius got out," her mother laughed a little at the resemblance of two. "We need you to eat lots, stop being a picky eater."

The harshness of Azkaban was showing in Draco's appearance. He was deathly thin, paler than the Malfoy's pale skin, his hair was a little past his shoulder, a little more and he would like his father entirely.

They arrived at the lobby of Parkinson Manor with a loud crack.  
"Oh my!" a sweet voice exclaimed from across the manor, followed by running footsteps towards them.

"Pansy?" Draco asked with curiosity. Pansy merely shrugged and greeted a black haired woman in muggle clothing that appeared.

"I can never get used to this kind of thing," the girl said with amusement and giggled. She hugged Pansy and they exchanged air kisses. _There it is. The uncomfortable feeling_. He never met this woman, he felt left behind.  
His mother slowly glided towards the girls and greeted the unknown girl. His father put a hand on his shoulder, "Many things have changed Draco," He said and directed his attention to the girl and greeted her warmly.

Pansy led the girl towards Draco and introduced her, "Draco, this is Isabel, she sometimes help around here. Isabel, Draco, my best friend that I was always tells you." Draco, the proper pureblood he was, grabbed her hand gently and brushed his lips on her knuckles and smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabel."

She was staring at him.

"She's a bit like Lovegood." Pansy whispered so that only the two of them could hear. He nodded slowly looking back at the girl. She was beautiful; her long, black, straight hair was making her skin radiant, unlike his that's too pale to look good. Her eyes were blue, deep blue like the ocean. She looks like a painting.  
"I'm sorry, staring was rude." She bashfully put her hands on her mouth. "I just thought that you look familiar."  
"If I met you, I would never forget." He blurted without thinking. She giggled.  
His father coughed covering his amusement, but earned a slap on the arm from his wife regardless.  
Pansy shot him a warning look. He was confused for a moment until he caught a shining gold band on her finger. "Oh! No! I didn't meant that." He was flushed.

Draco took a shower to get rid of the moldy smell that clung on him. He felt rejuvenated.

When he joined them on the living room, he was surprised to see an additional member.

"Say hello to Uncle Draco," Pansy cooed. "Hello Unkie Dwayco," the little girl said fumbling on her words.

Draco knelt to the marbled floor "Hello darling." Draco replied and picked her up. This little girl has straight black hair, but unlike Isabel's, she has green eyes. Draco looked at Pansy then at Isabel with puzzled expression.

"Oh that's mine Draco dear," she said nonchalantly.  
"You have a child?" He never knew Pansy wanted to have a child, or more like he never knew Pansy wanted to bear one and ruin her figure.

Lucius and Narcissa were looking back and forth from Draco and Pansy, before the war, they wanted Draco to marry a pureblood girl, Pansy was a candidate. They felt uncomfortable with the tension in the room; what if Draco has feelings for Pansy, and now Pansy is married with kids.

Isabel was indifferent with the things happening and was just watching the it unfold.

"I don't have a child Draco," she looked at Draco holding her kid, "I have children, a four year old," she motioned to the one he is holding, "and a two year old, and another on the way." She looks down at her belly and traced small circles.

"Congratulations Pansy… Uhm.. You're married?" Draco said but was ignored due to the two girls congratulating Pansy with the news.

His father looked at him with understanding, they were going to be ignored,  
"You might be the only one not married in your age Draco."

But before he could ask anything, his mother pulled his father in the conversation, even his father was joining now. He sat down on a chair and put down the little girl on his lap. He knew he was going to be ignored until later. "What's your name little angel?"  
"Liwi." She answered brightly. What an unusual name he thought, but he met so many with weird names.

The ladies were still having conversation about the new baby, but he was happy. He knew his mother and father wanted more children but some complications occurred when he was born.

He have his own company, they were talking about magical fairytales. She will be outstanding in Hogwarts, he thought to himself. _Would I have a child this intelligent too_ , he wondered. He dreamt of a family, not as small as theirs, and not as big as the Weasley's, _maybe two to three children_. _What will they look like, will they be sporty or bookish, and will they be spoiled or too nice for their own good?_ _Where would they be sorted? Slytherin. All Malfoy's are Slytherin, but it's fine to be in Ravenclaw, what if the hat go senile and put them in Gryffindor, or worse, Hufflepuff._ He blanched at the thought.

The fireplace suddenly blasted green flames.

"Malfoy?"

The room fell silent.

He was pulled from his trance, and looked at the floo. "Potter?"  
Harry burst in laughter. The others followed. He felt like he's becoming a joke for them.  
Harry stepped closer to where Draco sat and pulled the little girl from him. "Lily, you shouldn't play with the guest's hair," he affectionately pinched her nose.

"But Unkie wasn't lissening." she said guiltily.  
Draco ran his hand on his hair; he conjured a mirror, it was tangled with braids and other disastrous thing. _So it was Lily_ , he thought, _make sense_. He was removing the ties on his hair while searching for Pansy's eyes. She was avoiding looking at him.  
"Pansy, please explain this." He motioned towards Harry and Lily.

They were sitting in the living room, snacks and tea all over the table. Pansy sat across from him, besides Pansy was Harry still holding Lily, then Isabel, across Isabel was his parents.

"A few weeks after your trial, the ministry passed a law." Pansy was feeding Lily; _they truly look like a family_. She looked at Draco, "It was horrible you know, everyone of 17 and up was forced in marriage matched by ridiculous divinations." She sighed and looked at Harry, "But everything worked out." Harry smiled at Pansy. _Lovesick idiots_ , he thought and chuckled in his mind. He was jealous…

"And then?" Draco said too interestedly but trying not to look the least interested.

"And what?" Pansy questioned back.

"And…" He swallowed, he doesn't know how to ask, "And the others?"

Pansy smiled more, "Greg got married to Abbott, you know, from Hufflepuff. At first they were on each other's nerve, but everyone started like that, now they have two children too."  
"Such beautiful children, Draco," his mother chimed in.

"You wouldn't know it was Gregory's." Lucius laughed, "No doubt, Hufflepuff."

Harry was smiling, Isabel was staring again. He brushed it off like Luna's loony tendencies.

"Theo must've been tipped off though," Pansy continued, "Just before the law was announced, he got engaged to Astoria, Daphne's sister."He can't deny the bitterness at her tone. His parents didn't comment on this.  
They were sure of Astoria to be his bride, _must've been awkward for them,_ he nodded for Pansy to continue, Pansy looked down, looking uncomfortable for a moment, then continued like nothing, "but I don't think they're working out."

Draco didn't give any sort of reaction; instead, he picked one of the hair ties from earlier and pulled his hair into a low ponytail.

"Blaise was the funniest," Pansy smiled widely, "the moment the news broke out, he flew to Italy"

"He didn't seem the kind to want to be tied down." Draco chuckled.  
"Oh no," Pansy crossed her arms forming an 'x' "No, no, no, once he arrived there he got to his knee and proposed, I never knew he was hiding a girlfriend, then they got married in an hour."  
"Really? I didn't know too. That sly bas-"  
"Language." Harry cut off.  
The room was filled in with laughter. 

"So… How did you meet Isabel?" Draco was curious, he never met her before, she didn't look foreign, and maybe half-blood or muggleborn based on her attire.  
"Draco, she's a married woman." His father teased. Everyone was laughing again.  
"I wasn't-" Draco blushed again, embarrassed that he was the joke of town.  
"She's actually Ron's wife" Harry answered after his share of laugh.

"Weaselbee's? Never knew he had it him."  
Isabel puffed her cheeks when her husband was teased.

"No offense meant," he quickly added. She nodded slowly.

"Where did you study?" Draco asked her  
"Oh, I'm what you might call muggle." she said without a care while she took a bite on her biscuits. Harry and Pansy tensed up.  
His eye widened and looked at his parents. _They're okay with this?_ "Draco, things have changed, I've been volunteering in the muggle community. Same with your mother, please forget about the prejudices I have nailed on you, it will be hard but please…"  
"Draco darling-"His mother was about to say something but he cut her off.  
Draco held up a hand. Harry and Pansy took this as a sign of anger and stood up.  
"Mother, father, I don't have any prejudice on muggle, muggleborns and half bloods."Draco said with no hint of malice and gave them a reassuring smile. He waved Harry and Pansy to relax.

"How did you and," he coughed "Weasley met?" He asked Isabel.  
The floo blazed green again, this time spewing two red heads.  
"Malfoy?"  
"I get it, I get it, Malfoy's my name please stop saying that."

"Rude." Ron said under his breath, he was carrying another little girl, he greeted the others and bee lined towards Isabel.  
"If marriage law was a thing, how did you get married to," he paused very shortly and continued,"Isabel?" He was really curious, Blaise got away and married someone away, and Weasley got married with a muggle.

Ron was a bit puzzled with Draco's question, it didn't have any malice. So he answered "Even before your trial, I was already gone, away from the Wizarding Community, I wanted some time. We lost so many," He paused like he was praying for the lost souls, "I met Isabel at a country side, we fell in love, we got married in a year. Then revealed I was a wizard, and went back here. I'm glad I was a coward, I met someone while hiding my tail between my legs." He flashed that foolish grin of his.

"The law has many loopholes you see, people who are already engage, those not present in the Wizarding Britain during the announcement, and maybe more, I don't know…" Harry said catching that Draco seemed interested.

Narcissa caught Draco pondering on this and added, "You're not included with the law darling, you can choose whomever you like to marry."  
"I doubt he can find any other woman of his age, everyone is married and already have a child." Lucius said with a huff.

"There are lots of nice and pretty non magical woman in London," Isabel declared with all smiles. Ron, Harry, and Pansy eyed the others nervously. Ron leaned to his wife and said in a very low voice, "Darling, some people are not okay with muggles and muggleborns to be part of their family." Just in queue, Lucius coughed and Narcissa automatically hit him, "That's true Draco; you'll be serving in the muggle community. Your father and I will be supportive of whatever your decision may be." Lucius didn't give any response, "Right, dear?" she said with a smile but with a glint in her eyes.  
"Of course!" Lucius said smiling at his wife then to Draco, "No matter whom."  
Draco gave a sly smile, "Everyone heard that father, don't forget and regret that."

"I just want you to be happy."

The girls were preparing the table for dinner, usually, the elves do the table but Isabel always insists on helping prepare the food.

The boys and the children were still in the living room, they were excitedly talking about quidditch, the winners of world cup in the last five years, then another kid joined them, a boy this time, only a year or two, based from the hair and eyes, he was Potter's. "Al!" Rose called excitedly, Rose is Ron and Isabel's child, three years old they said.

He felt warm seeing children playing happily. _When will I have little idiots running around like this?_ He was lost in his thoughts again; there was a part of him that felt robbed.

"Any news?" His father's voice rang on his head and pulled him back in the conversation, he didn't notice when the conversation became serious.  
"No." Harry looked broken, if he didn't know he have a loving family, he would assume his world crashed down on him. Same with Ron, he looked like he was going to burst in tears any moment now.  
"Let's think positive, she's smart, she survived a war." His father said reassuring the two like a father.

He didn't have any clue in what they were talking about. He broke the silent, "So, who's coming?"

"Greg, his wife, if you don't mind," Harry said pushing his emotions back.

"Of course I don't." Draco said.  
"Theo, Luna and his husband Neville," Draco was actually civil with Luna despite her being a bit loony, she was one of the firsts that forgave him. "Daphne is in bad relation with Theo for the moment, but I'm sure she'll meet you in a few days. Blaise can't make it; his wife will soon give birth."

He was a bit off to hear his friends fighting but was glad to hear most have a good life. "Is Granger not coming?" Harry and Ron stiffened at the name. _Did they have a fall out too?_ His father smirked in amusement; he didn't like his father smirking like that. "Weren't you listening earlier? Granger is missing, almost five years now, no contact with her family too."

"What?" He blurted in surprise. "How did she disappear? Was she kidnapped by some deatheaters?" panic was evident on his voice. The two's face changed in too concern and desperation.  
"Calm down, boy." Lucius said with a commanding voice, "Don't cause distress. It seems like it was Granger's choice to leave. She left a letter for Harry."  
Harry nodded, "But she never read or replied to my other letters."

"What did she say in the letter?" Draco tried to act cool but was already betrayed by his earlier outburst.  
"It was short, saying she's fine, don't panic, she'll be back. But it's almost five years." Harry combed his messy hair clearly with distraught.  
Before he could say anymore, Isabel appeared and announced that the others had arrived and is already waiting in the dining hall. They followed her back.

After giving pleasantries, and catching up, they started eating and chatting. Luna was talking to Draco about wrackspurt all over his head, but he was too busy repeating in his head that Granger was missing. _Why would Granger leave the Wizarding community?_ It doesn't make sense in his opinion; this was her chance on taking the world by storm. _She was there in my trial, when exactly did she leave_?

He didn't notice that the table went silent and was looking at him, "Who?" Isabel asked innocently, it caught his attention and realized that everyone was looking at him. "Pardon?" he replied.  
"Who were you talking about?" Isabel asked harmlessly, apparently, he spoke the last part out loud.

"She left a few days after the marriage law was announced." Harry replied knowingly.  
"I can't blame the girl, after what everyone has been through; the ministry forced them to get married." Narcissa said with a sympathetic tone.  
"It was really a surprise, she just left everything behind." Neville said.

"It was hard, imagine having children with someone you don't love, it was a problem for most couples at the beginning." Hannah put a hand on his husband's arm, Greg was not the fat kid he used to know, he was now muscular with a large build. Pansy moved closer to Harry.

"If I could go back in time, I might consider hiding like Granger." Theo said with a thoughtful look, "But a part of me is scared, it's my wand on the line there, my magic, everything I've known for life."

"You're telling me, she left just because of the marriage law? That's uncharacteristic." Draco said with his temper rising.

"But she did." Ron said in a small voice while looking down, this made Draco embarrassed. Her best friend had been worried all this time, while he just found out and burst in anger.  
"Who?" Isabel asked again, this time towards her husband, Ron sighed, "Harry and I have another best friend, she's been with us for seven years, and she never left Harry's side. " Harry smiled a little.

"I love her dearly, we love her. She has this crazy brown hair, she looks like a lion with a wild mane, and big brown eyes that shines when she's reading or sharing information she learned." Ron smiled affectionately, remembering the times they stayed up all night to finish their essays, Hermione only helping them since she was done with hers a week ago.

While Isabel tilted her head like taking in the information.

"Don't forget how her eyes glint dangerously when mad and how the corner of her lips slightly turn upward when she makes a comeback, or how her cheeks flushes when teas-" Draco stopped in her reminiscent looking at everyone with bewildered face.

"Ah!" Isabel exclaimed excitedly pointing a finger at Draco. "Draco Malfoy."

It took him a few moments not to slam his face at the table but was glad with the distraction since everyone was now watching Isabel curiously.

"That's him alright." Greg chuckled at the girl's airiness.  
Everyone laughed but she remained looking at Draco, Draco joined the laughter nervously.

The conversation continued from topic to topic, avoiding Granger's again. And was avoiding Ron's wife weirdness, _one Luna was enough_ he thought.

"I once talked to this very nice volunteer worker near our town," Isabel started, "She was really beautiful," she continued, the other trying to be polite and listened, "She was sort of in a long distance relationship with her lover she once told me." She stopped and looked at everyone, "Oh, I'm sorry I just remembered her." She smiled like she was hiding something, the others turn their heads to join another conversation.

"No," Draco ushered her to continue, "You've piqued my interest."

Isabel smiled sweetly, "Oh, it's nothing, it's just a typically love story."

 _Merlin, Weasel should be nervous that his kid will be sorted in Slytherin._ "No, no, I want to hear."

She picked up her drink and took a sip, hiding a smile playing on her lips. She dab a napkin on her lips and continued their conversation. "She just said that she was waiting for his return."

Draco stood up knocking his chair on the process, "What's the nearest exit or the most common exit to muggle London?" He said looking at Harry. Harry stammered at the abrupt question but was able to say "Leaky cauldron."

Draco immediately left the room leaving everyone else stunned. Then he peaked back from the door, "Well? I can't travel without any supervision from an auror." He said raising one of his eyebrows.  
Instead of only Harry following him, everyone followed, curious at his changed of actions and drastic change of mood.

They reached the pub and Draco went out the door leading to muggle London.  
It was still raining, passer-by looked at him suspiciously; he was pacing outside the pub, nervous but giddy, a wide grin plastered on his face, he was still wearing a robe and now soaked from the rain.

"He lost his mind." Said Greg from inside the pub, no one brought an umbrella; it will be a bad idea to cast an anti wet charm in muggle London.

Narcissa's breath hiked "Lucius…" she was almost in tears.

Lucius put his hands around her shoulder, whispering that he was fine, while shooting death glares in Greg's direction.

"What did you say to him?" Ron asked his wife. "You're the last one he talked to."

"Don't tell me he took the muggle thing seriously?" Pansy said. "Poor Draco, everyone has already a family except him."

"I don't think he can pick up any decent muggle with those clothes." Harry joked earning a chuckle and a slap on the arm from Pansy.

They were about to drag him back inside the Leaky Cauldron when a brown bush went flying to Draco.

"You foul, loathsome git! I was waiting the whole day; I thought you didn't make it!"

"Honey, love…"Draco hugged the bush tight, burying on his chest.

"I was so lost when you weren't the first to greet me earlier," Draco said trying not to choke on his words.  
"I couldn't-"

"Shh. I know."

They were standing under the rain attracting many eyes, even the wizards and witches inside the pub were watching curiously.

"I just told him his lover was still waiting for his return." Isabel said answering Ron's question. But no one noticed, the others were all gawking at the witch on Draco's arm.

"I can't believe you gave up everything you fought for." Draco said pulling her away to look at her face.

"I never." Hermione looked straight at his gray eyes, "This is what I fought for." Draco hugged her again, burying his face on her hair.

Minutes have passed again before Draco remembered everyone was in the Leaky Cauldron, "Shit, the others are inside." He said in regret, "Come." He told her.

They were still in each other's arm, he felt her head shake, "I can't, I ran away with my wand, I refused to comply in the law." They pulled away again,

"Then let's get married, there are lots of holes in the law, Potter told me." He said smiling hopefully.  
Hermione giggled at her wizard's cheeky smile, "Yeah, many holes but none for me to marry someone inside Azkaban." She snorted.

They didn't notice the rain stopped and everyone was outside staring openly.

"Mione." Harry said in disbelief.

"Merlin, it is you!" Ron broke out in glee.

The two immediately hug their long lost sister.  
Draco was left to deal with his parents; he brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Father, I-"

Lucius brought a hand up silencing him; to his surprise he didn't see any hatred or loathing. He saw a father.  
"Draco, you never told us you were dating Granger." Pansy interrupted the moment.  
"Like I could date while in Azkaban." Draco answered with humor.

"When did this happen?" Narcissa asked intriguingly. Draco scanned his friends, all with the same dying to know expression. Then he looked at Hermione still being smothered with hugs from the two idiots, he smiled in the memory, "Fourth year."

Everyone gasped, it already been so long since he confessed to her.  
"I knew you were hiding a girlfriend." Pansy said.  
"But I never imagined Granger." Theo finished.

"Who would have?" Harry said while letting go of the girl. "You never told us too." He said feigning hurt.  
"That's right Mione, we would have accepted." Ron added, giving a last squeeze and letting her free.

"Yeah, right, because you took it so well when Viktor brought me to the ball." Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"But weren't you dating Krum in fourth year?" Asked Hannah, they just can't fit it together.

"I would like to tell you the story but it seems like everyone is staring. I might get reported." Hermione said hiding in Ron's tall figure.

"You never read any of my letters, did you?" Harry asked, "You petitioned for someone, they never told me though," Harry eyed Draco cautiously, "I kinda understand now. Weeks after you left, the petition was approved."

"What?" Hermione asked a little too loud, "I fled because they said they would never allow. They even thought I was under imperius curse!" Hermione started laughing, tears formed in her eyes for laughing too hard.

The others still can't believe Draco and Hermione but laughed because if Hermione went to them and said she's dating Draco, they would cast all the spell they knew that detects if one is under the imperius curse.

"I should have done this long ago," Draco said under his breath, his heart pounding in his chest, he moved towards Hermione and knelt to the ground, "Hermione Granger," he pulled a simple ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"I've waited for you for five years, what are you expecting? Yes! Of course I will marry you Draco Malfoy!" Draco stood and hugged her tight. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just an avid fan of Draco x Hermione.**


End file.
